


Movie night

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: So after Rantaro hang out with Ouma for the day, he already plan a movie night with Kiibo things got a little heated during the movie and well go ahead finish up





	Movie night

"Man back to school is starting soon, im not ready for my classes" Kokichi say while he takes a bite out of his sandwhich which Rantaro look at him "We are close of being in the 12th grade right now we need to pass 11th grade" 

"Hmmm" he nods "I know that but augh what if i dont get a class with my lovely Saihara and the big doo doo head Kaito"

"Dont worry you'll probably have a class with them" Rantaro eats his burger but bite into the pickle, he takes them out Ouma reach for it "Kokichi i bit off it"   
"I know, i do this to Saihara when he doesn't want any pickles in his burger" he takes it and eat it, making Rantaro wipe his fingers with a napkin, hearing rumble on his phone, he answer it "Hello? Hey babe im just hanging out with Ouma" talking to Kiibo of course yes yes; while he's on the phone Ouma took some his fries, dip into some sweet and sour sauce and eat it. "Okay i love you and meet me at my place later tonight okay....Im alone tonight anyway, see you there"   
Hanging up and see Ouma given that look "So you are alone tonight that means you two are gonna fuck" 

"No, it means me and Kiibo get to do a small sleepover tonight" He corrects him, Ouma pouts and shrug his shoulders and finish up eating and this school talk well they got one more month til school starts and stuff but we move on.

Night time

Knocking on the door, he opens the door and see Kiibo there with his bag, pillow and blanket; Rantaro let him in.   
Kiibo take off his shoes and Rantaro kiss him on the cheek "Make yourself at home, my sisters have gone off with my mom for the vacation"   
"Okay i will" he puts his bag down, bending down and grab his clothes, heads to bathroom to change, while he's changing Rantaro cook up some popcorn since Kiibo can eat human food now but still drink some oil time to time. 

Setting up the blanket and stuff, seeing Kiibo in some shorts and wearing one of Rantaro's shirt he borrowed, Amami has already change into some green sweatpants and a plain undershirt showing abit of his muscle; both of them sit on the ground and watch the movie together 

Such a nice movie til the kissing came on, two people kissing right? well- Kiibo blush at the kissing part of the movie, putting his hand on his lap and watch, Rantaro seem unfaze by this, making out is nothing new to him; its couples stuff, he yawn and put his arm around Kiibo shoulder. Kiibo look at him then the tv then him again; Rantaro look at him "Hm?" 

"Its nothing.....Amami" 

"Hm?" 

"I want to try that....Kissing" he blush "Okay" Rantaro turn him around, put his finger under his chin, lean to his lips and kiss him small kiss he pull away "...Again" Kiibo look at his lips, Rantaro lean in and kiss him on the lips, small peck on the lip looking at each other lips, Kiibo lean to Rantaro ans kiss him on the lips and pull away; Rantaro put both of his hands on Kiibo's cheek and kiss him on the lips

No pulling away, laying on the ground wrapping his arm around his lover neck, Rantaro lick the bottom of his lips and gladly Kiibo accpets, having a tongue battle some moans and groaning here and there, Kiibo felt Rantaro hand on his leg slowly making it way up to his thighs, teasing him abit.

The kiss turned heat, putting his leg on his waist and kissing his neck; Rantaro move away from his neck and see the movie ended he got off Kiibo and help him up "dammit, we miss half the movie"  
"No no its okay, the movie was meh too much confusion between the girl and guy"   
"My sister actually likes this movie and i never understood why"   
Kiibo shrug his shoulder "How about we watch" crawlong the dvd player, Rantaro got a nice view of Kiibo ass; he is lucky to date him 

"Hey what's friends with benefits?" holding the movie, making Rantaro forget he have that movie

"How about we watch something else" Rantaro suggested, Kiibo look another movie "Uh how about this one" holding Scary Movie no no that the scary one the 18+ movie with naughty stuff  
"That is abit something"   
"Then watch it" putting the dvd in   
The movie starts and.....

Lets just say he learn something new.....


End file.
